deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Colin Barrow
Colin Barrow was the Dig Foreman of the CEC mining colony on Aegis VII and the husband of Jennifer Barrow. Biography A skeptic when it came to Unitology and supernatural phenomena, he refused to treat the Marker as anything more than a simple rock and the disturbances on the colony as nothing more than "weird shit". A devoted husband, Colin was highly protective of his wife to the point where he made sure that she stayed at home after she began to develop the same dementia as the rest of the colony. The Second Aegis VII Incident Colin in addition to leading up the preparations for the planet crack was also charged with removing the Marker from its pedestal and bringing it into the colony. Despite his skepticism, he too noted feeling a moment of extreme discomfort when the Marker was removed, though it did not seem to affect his appraisal of the situation on the planet. During the blackout on the colony following the planet crack, Colin was piloting a shuttle from a great distance from the colony sparing him from the initial slaughter there. Upon landing, he found the Corruption forming on the halls, but paid no mind to it and immediately sought out Jennifer to ensure her welfare. On his way to his quarters, he found the aftermath of the infection and lingering Necromorphs. Horrified, he frantically ran to his quarters. Upon reaching his quarters, he found Jennifer in a catatonic state, deeply cutting herself with her own fingernails among other things. Seconds later, Jennifer activated a Laser Pick and committed suicide by slitting her own throat. USG Ishimura Colin, refusing to accept his wife's demise moved her body onto his shuttle and took off for the USG USG Ishimura to escape the doomed colony, unaware that an Infector snuck on board. Determined to reach the ship, he refused to comply with all orders to return to the planet, maneuvering his shuttle to land in one of the ship's docking bays. Activating the port boosters in order to land inside the docking bay before the bay doors closed, he was attacked by his reanimated wife just as the shuttle made it past the closing bays doors which the shuttle crash landed. While his fate was never explicitly shown, the amount of blood in the shuttle and the absence of any bodies suggested that he was killed and transformed into a Necromorph.In a sense, Colin Barrow was responsible for the infection of the colony and the Ishimura. By first removing the Marker from the pedestal, Colin allowed the Necromorph infestation to spread to the colony, although he was under orders to do so in this particular case. By bringing an Infector on board the Ishimura as well as the infected body of his wife, he allowed for the Ishimura to become infected. By trying to save his dead wife, he inadvertently caused the deaths of every person aboard the ship. Trivia *He was voiced by veteran actor Bruce Boxleitner.Bruce Boxleitner - IMDB.com *The name Barrow, from Old English, means "burial mound"; additionally, when taken from Middle English, Barrow refers to "wheelbarrow". Both meanings are fitting, the former due to Colin's fate, and the latter to his occupation.Barrow - Wiktionary.orgbarrow - Wiktionary.org *Barrow is mentioned in Dead Space: Extraction on the first level, referred to as "Chief Barrow". *Like Nolan Stross who caused the USG O'Bannon Necromorph outbreak, Barrow was responsible for bringing the Necromorph outbreak on board the USG Ishimura. **Nolan's obsession with the Marker fragment caused the destruction of the O'Bannon. Barrow indirectly caused the outbreak aboard the Ishimura, believing that he could save his already deceased wife. **It should also be noted that this mistake may have spared Earth as had he not brought the infestation on board as fast as he did, the Ishimura would have shocked back to Earth with the Marker and ultimately would have doomed humanity. Gallery File:Jones_Barrow_McCabe.jpg|Barrow conversing with Operatives Jones and McCabe. Colin.jpg Now dead-jen.PNG|Colin looks down at his deceased wife Colin cradling his now dead wife.PNG|Colin cradling his now-dead wife starz.jpg screen3.jpg|Colin looks to his side and see's his reanimated wife coming to life as a necromorph Appearances *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' (Mentioned Only) Notes Sources es:Colin Barrow Barrow, Colin Barrow, Colin Category:Deceased